


Drarry cotidiano

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Drarry cotidiano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layla_x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=layla_x).



Un hechizo pasó volando a dos centímetros de la nariz de Harry.

 

\--Tú, ¡imbécil!

 

La pierna de Harry le hubiera volado la cabeza a Draco si éste no se hubiera agachado segundos antes.

 

\--Idiota.

 

El pie de Draco pasó casi derrumbando a Harry, pero éste saltó justo a tiempo.

 

\--Hijo de banshee.

 

Un puñetazo al estómago que Harry no pudo evitar y que lo dejó sin aire. Aunque le quedó un poco para darle un rodillazo en el muslo a Draco.

 

Silencio.

 

\--Bien.

 

\--Bien.

 

\--¿Problemas resueltos?

 

\--Sí, ¿y tú?

 

\--Sí.

 

\--Vale.

 

\--Vale.

 

\--¿Vamos a follar?

 

\--¿Por qué estás perdiendo tiempo en preguntar?

 

Golpe.


End file.
